Gaia Profiles v2/Guide
Overview This is a feature guide for the text seen when editing Gaia Profiles v2. This version of profiles comes with pre-made layouts, graphics, and the ability to link pictures, media, and add captions. Instructions Click Edit My Profile Layout and a mini pop-up will be displayed. This pop-up contains options to : View profile changes, check out themes, edit and create content boxes, link to an avatar, create captions, link pictures via url, and add text that accepts BBCode. Once done customizing things, click 'Save'. Themes This is a pop-up box. The top tabs are : Gallery, Photobucket, URL, CSS. Gallery This contains pre-made layouts by background image and colors. Clicking the 'Add+' button allows a preview of what the theme is. * Gaia ** bg_gothloli_sm.png ** bg_kiki_cold_sm.gif ** bg_kiki_bubble_sm.gif ** bg_kikikitty_sm.gif ** bg_kiki_orange_sm.gif * Floral ** bg_paper01_sm.gif ** bg_paper02_sm.gif ** bg_paper01_blue_sm.png ** bg_paper01_green_sm.png ** bg_paper02_maroon_sm.png ** bg_paper03_pink_sm.png ** bg_paper03_green_sm.png ** bg_paper03_blue_sm.png ** bg_paper03_tan_sm.png * Patterns ** bg_pawprint_blue_sm.gif ** bg_pawprint_tan_sm.gif ** bg_stripes_blue_sm.gif ** bg_stripes_green_sm.gif ** bg_stripes_pink_sm.gif ** bg_stripes_tan_sm.gif ** bg_tile_sm.gif ** bg_tile_brickwall_sm.gif ** bg_tile_light2_sm.gif ** bg_tile_light_sm.gif ** bg_tile_line_sm.gif ** bg_tile_mid_sm.gif ** bg_tile_pink_sm.gif ** bg_tile_redwall_sm.gif ** bg_tile-checker_sm.gif ** bg_tile-light-large_sm.gif ** tile_bluepop_sm.gif * Scenery ** bg_cloud_sm.gif ** bg_tile_stars_sm.gif ** bg_sunsetparadise_sm.gif ** bg_greengarden_sm.gif * Misc ** bg_wallpaper_sm.gif ** bg_8bit_sm.gif ** bg_bump_sm.gif ** bg_designgrid_sm.gif ** bg_gaia_default_sm.gif ** bg_Hometile_sm.gif ** bg_racingstripe_sm.gif ** bg_snowflake_sm.gif ** bg_yellow_flower_sm.gif ** sweetheart_sm.gif ** bg_stationary_tan_sm.gif ** bg_crimescene_sm.png ** bg_notepad_sm.png ** bg_scion_xb_sm.jpg Photobucket Take notice that Photobucket no longer allows hotlinking unless users of the service pay for upgrades. On Gaia Profiles this where a user would have their choice of images to place on their profile. Clicking the 'Add+' button allows a preview of what the theme is. :Flavor text : Select Paste Image then press Add to add a photo from Photobucket. URL This is where a user would find a url for a background image on their profile. Clicking the 'Add+' button allows a preview of what the theme is. :Flavor text : Enter a URL to a picture to use as your background. CSS This is where a user would customize their profile using CSS coding. Clicking the 'Update' button allows a preview of what the coding is. :Flavor text : Your profile is defined as the content below the header. The header includes the top two navigation bars used by all members on Gaia. You may change graphics below the header only. This is important, failure to adhere to this will result in the disabling of your profile theme. Please note that your custom theme may break due to layout changes in the future and that to see your changes the page may need to be refreshed. Content This is where a user can remove, edit, or create content boxes. Clicking the 'Add+' button allows a box to appear so that it can be edited. * About * Comments * Contact * Custom * Details * Equipped List * Forums * Friends * Guilds * House * Interests * Journal * Media * My Aquarium * My Car * Signature * Store * Wish List * Badges * Recent Visitors * Gifts * My Playlist Caption This is where users can create a bubble graphic with original text in it. Clicking the 'Add+' button allows a box to appear so that it can be edited. :Flavor text : Enter a caption to display. Picture This is a pop-up box. The top tabs are : Gallery, Wish List, Photobucket, URL. Gallery This contains pre-made graphics that can decorate the profile. Clicking the 'Add+' button allows a preview of what the graphic is. * Gaia ** gaia_devilwing_r_sm.gif ** gaia_devilwing_l_sm.gif ** gaia_angelwing_r_sm.gif ** gaia_angelwing_l_sm.gif ** SDgirl_sm.gif ** SDgirl2_sm.gif ** SDboy_sm.gif ** SDboy2_sm.gif ** gaia_coin_sm.gif ** gaia_button_sm.gif ** gaia_button2_sm.gif ** gaia_button3_sm.gif ** gaia_button4_sm.gif ** panda01_sm.gif ** angelwings_sm.gif ** anim_girl01_sm.gif ** girl02_sm.gif ** girl03_sm.gif ** girl04_sm.gif ** girl05_sm.gif ** SDmoira_sm.gif ** SDsasha_sm.gif * Badges ** badge01_sm.gif ** badge02_sm.gif ** badge03_sm.gif ** badge04_sm.gif ** badge05_sm.gif ** badge06_sm.gif ** badge07_sm.gif ** badge08_sm.gif ** badge09_sm.gif ** badge10_sm.gif ** badge11_sm.gif ** badge12_sm.gif ** badge13_sm.gif ** badge14_sm.gif ** badge15_sm.gif ** badge16_sm.gif ** badge17_sm.gif ** badge18_sm.gif ** badge19_sm.gif ** badge20_sm.gif ** badge21_sm.gif ** badge22_sm.gif ** badge23_sm.gif ** badge24_sm.gif * 8-Bit ** 8bit_bush_sm.gif ** 8bit_cloud_sm.gif ** 8bit_gambino_sm.gif ** 8bit_gblock_sm.gif ** 8bit_ground_sm.gif ** 8bit_grunny_sm.gif ** 8bit_grunny_smoosh_sm.gif ** 8bit_hill_sm.gif ** 8bit_platforma_sm.gif ** 8bit_ui_sm.gif ** oldskool_gambino_sm.gif * Stationary ** paper_apple_sm.gif ** paper_banana_sm.gif ** paper_berry_sm.gif ** paper_bunny_sm.gif ** paper_chick_sm.gif ** paper_clam_sm.gif ** paper_cloud_sm.gif ** paper_flower1_sm.gif ** paper_flower2_sm.gif ** paper_flower3_sm.gif ** paper_flower4_sm.gif ** paper_flower5_sm.gif ** paper_grape_sm.gif ** paper_grass_sm.gif ** paper_lamb_sm.gif ** paper_lemon_sm.gif ** paper_melon_sm.gif ** paper_orange_sm.gif ** paper_palm_island_sm.gif ** paper_ring_sm.gif ** paper_star_blue_sm.gif ** paper_star_green_sm.gif ** paper_star_orange_sm.gif ** paper_star_pink_sm.gif ** paper_star_red_sm.gif ** paper_star_yellow_sm.gif ** paper_starfish_sm.gif ** paper_strawberry_sm.gif ** paper_surfboard_sm.gif ** paper_volcano_sm.gif ** paper_wave_sm.gif * Splat ** splat1_black_sm.gif ** splat1_blue_sm.gif ** splat1_green_sm.gif ** splat1_red_sm.gif ** splat1_white_sm.gif ** splat2_black02_sm.gif ** splat2_black_sm.gif ** splat2_blue02_sm.gif ** splat2_blue_sm.gif ** splat2_green02_sm.gif ** splat2_green_sm.gif ** splat2_red02_sm.gif ** splat2_red_sm.gif ** splat2_white02_sm.gif ** splat2_white_sm.gif ** splat3_black02_sm.gif ** splat3_black_sm.gif ** splat3_blue02_sm.gif ** splat3_blue_sm.gif ** splat3_green02_sm.gif ** splat3_green_sm.gif ** splat3_red02_sm.gif ** splat3_red_sm.gif ** splat3_white02_sm.gif ** splat3_white_sm.gif * Misc ** ankh_sm.gif ** bat_sm.gif ** Bat-animation_sm.gif ** bewarepirate_sm.gif ** bigbird01_sm.gif ** bigbird02_sm.gif ** blackwings_sm.gif ** butterfly_sm.gif ** butterfly_black_sm.gif ** butterfly_black_medium_sm.gif ** butterfly_black_small_sm.gif ** butterfly_medium_sm.gif ** butterfly_small_sm.gif ** crazy_sm.gif ** crossbones_sm.gif ** crossbones_pirate_sm.gif ** design01_sm.gif ** eveninggown_sm.gif ** getlost_sm.gif ** gothsdonot_sm.gif ** Hbird_sm.gif ** kanji_dragon_sm.gif ** kanji_love_sm.gif ** kanji_shinobi_sm.gif ** kanji_sky_sm.gif ** loveislove_sm.gif ** ninjamammals_sm.gif ** pentagram_sm.gif ** pleasecomment_sm.gif ** random_sm.gif ** Rocket-Launch_sm.gif ** rosecandle_blue_sm.gif ** rosecandle_pink_sm.gif ** rosecandle_red_sm.gif ** rosecandle_white_sm.gif ** school_bell_sm.gif ** school_blackboard_sm.gif ** school_chair_sm.gif ** school_globe_sm.gif ** skate_bottom_sm.gif ** skate_broken_sm.gif ** skate_shoe_sm.gif ** skate_top_sm.gif ** skull01_sm.gif ** skull_sm.gif ** snowflake_large_sm.gif ** snowflake_medium_sm.gif ** snowflake_small_sm.gif ** Steer-Animation_sm.gif ** tag_awesome_sm.gif ** tag_goodtimes_sm.gif ** tag_happiness_sm.gif ** tag_sweet_sm.gif ** tag_wishuponastar_sm.gif ** unicorn_sm.gif ** vampire_thingy2_sm.gif ** wedding_dress_sm.gif ** weddingcake_sm.gif ** whiteflower_sm.gif ** windchime_sm.gif ** Zen-waterfall_sm.gif ** poo_sm.gif ** penguin_sm.png * Sushi ** sushiset1_blueplate_sm.gif ** sushiset1_caroll_sm.gif ** sushiset1_ikura_sm.gif ** sushiset1_kappamaki_sm.gif ** sushiset1_salmon_sm.gif ** sushiset1_salmonmaki_sm.gif ** sushiset1_shrimp_sm.gif ** sushiset1_tamago_sm.gif ** sushiset1_tuna_sm.gif ** sushiset1_tunamaki_sm.gif ** sushiset1_unagi_sm.gif ** sushiset1_wasabi_sm.gif * Flower ** daisy_blue_sm.gif ** daisy_fuschia_sm.gif ** daisy_orange_sm.gif ** daisy_white_sm.gif ** daisy_yellow_sm.gif * Sports ** sports_baseball_sm.gif ** sports_basketball_sm.gif ** sports_golfball_sm.gif ** sports_redflag_sm.gif ** sports_soccerball_sm.gif ** sports_tennisball_sm.gif * Emotes ** bheart_anim_sm.gif ** bugeye_anim_sm.gif ** cry_anim_sm.gif ** cute_anim_sm.gif ** exclamation_anim_sm.gif ** heart_anim_sm.gif ** help_anim_sm.gif ** hug_anim_sm.gif ** huh_anim_sm.gif ** kiss_anim_sm.gif ** lol_anim_sm.gif ** ninja_anim_sm.gif ** nod_anim_sm.gif ** note_anim_sm.gif ** peace_anim_sm.gif ** poed_anim_sm.gif ** pwn_anim_sm.gif ** rolf_anim_sm.gif ** scream_anim_sm.gif ** stare_anim_sm.gif ** sweat_anim_sm.gif ** talktohnd_anim_sm.gif ** tup_anim_sm.gif ** tdn_anim_sm.gif ** vein_anim_sm.gif ** wave_anim_sm.gif ** wink_anim_sm.gif Wish List This contains all thumbnails of items a user placed on their wishlist. Clicking the 'Add+' button allows a preview of what the thumbnail is. Photobucket Take notice that Photobucket no longer allows hotlinking unless users of the service pay for upgrades. On Gaia Profiles this where a user would have their choice of images to place on their profile. Clicking the 'Add+' button allows a preview of what the theme is. :Flavor text : Select Paste Image then press Add to add a photo from Photobucket. URL This is where a user would find a url for an image on their profile. Clicking the 'Add+' button allows a preview of what the image is. :Flavor text : Enter a URL to a picture to use as your background. Text This is where users can create a text with coding. Clicking the 'Add+' button allows the text to appear so that it can be previewed. :Flavor text: Write anything you want. Accepts BBCode. Gallery File:Screenshot-2018-3-5_Editing_Bunai's_profile_Profiles_v2_Gaia_Online.png|Profile panel File:Screenshot-2018-3-5_Editing_Bunai's_profile_Profiles_v2_Gaia_Online(1).png|Themes popup w/gallery File:Screenshot-2018-3-5_Editing_Bunai's_profile_Profiles_v2_Gaia_Online(2).png|Themes Photobucket File:Screenshot-2018-3-5_Editing_Bunai's_profile_Profiles_v2_Gaia_Online(3).png|Themes URL File:Screenshot-2018-3-5_Editing_Bunai's_profile_Profiles_v2_Gaia_Online(4).png|Themes CSS File:Screenshot-2018-3-5_Editing_Bunai's_profile_Profiles_v2_Gaia_Online(5).png|Themes content boxes File:Screenshot-2018-3-5_Editing_Bunai's_profile_Profiles_v2_Gaia_Online(6).png|Picture popup w/graphics File:Screenshot-2018-3-5_Editing_Bunai's_profile_Profiles_v2_Gaia_Online(7).png|Picture Wish List File:Screenshot-2018-3-5_Editing_Bunai's_profile_Profiles_v2_Gaia_Online(8).png|Picture create text External links * Category:Feature Guide Category:Gaia Profiles